Nico's Fatal Flaw
by dinosonzii
Summary: What happens when Nico can no longer control the anger within him and it drives him to do something he will regret? Rated for Character Death(s). (It's very sad, you have been warned) Please Read & Review. Thank you.


**This is the second installment in what I like to call, The Fatal Flaws Series, the first being a story called Percy's Fatal Flaw. The stories are not at all related, feel free check it out. Thanks for Reading!**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

"SAVE THEM! " Percy cried.

Nico was frozen in place, small waves lapping against his feet, his black t-shirt fluttering in the wind. Behind him, in the middle of the sea, Percy was wrestling a huge sea serpent. It was about the length of a football field with neon blue skin and yellow spikes down it's back. It hurt just to look at it. In front of him, two centuars were slowly approaching Percy's mom Sally and Percy's step-dad Paul Blofis,on the beach, bows in hand, arrows nocked and aimed at them. Mrs. Jackson looked at Nico, her eyes filled with fear.

Nico took a few steps forward. "I have to save them" he thought.  
He stopped abruptly, averting his eyes.

_But why should I?_ A voice in his head asked.  
"Because they're innocent. They don't deserve to die."  
_N__either did Bianca, but she did anyway didn't she?_  
Nico's head spun. He felt the memories he had tried so hard to push away come rushing back. The time Bianca taught him to ride a bike. How she would help him with his homework. The way she would scold him when he did something wrong. The way she used to ruffle his hair when she saw him in the school hallways. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He shut his eyes tightly.

"NICO!" Percy shouted frantically, barely escaping a spray of deadly poison. "Help them! Please!"  
Nico's grief changed into anger. All those memories, those precious moments, snatched away from him forever. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth.  
"No." he whispered.  
He could easily summon a few skeletons to take care of the centuars.  
"No." he said slightly louder this time.  
He would have no difficulty in taking out his sword and slaying the monsters.  
"NO!" he yelled. His eyes snapped open.  
He wouldn't. Percy let Bianca, his sister, his only family, die! He didn't save her, so why should he save Percy's loved ones. Nico had to endure so much because of him. He could never forgive Percy for that. Now, Percy deserved to go through the pain of losing his family. He deserved to have his heart broken.

In front of Nico, the centuars drew back their arrows. Behind him Percy screamed his name. He remained rooted to the spot, as still as a statue. He watched as Paul moved in front of Sally and aimed his gun at the centuars, his ends of his coat fluttering in the wind, as he fired the last of his bullets. They bounced harmlessly off the creatures. It just agitated them more.  
"TWANG!" The arrow cut through the air, piercing Paul in the left lung.  
He slumped lifelessly into the sand. Sally screamed.

**Percy's POV:**  
Percy caught a glimpse of the scene on the beach.  
The centuars were closing in on Sally, who was crouched near Paul's limp body.  
A terrible anger surged through Percy making him see red. He scampered aboard the back of the serpent, and dominating it by sheer willpower, he commanded the serpent to take him ashore.  
On shore one of the centuars nocked his last arrow.  
Sally scrambled back.  
Percy urged the serpent towards the shore.  
The centuar calmly drew back his arm.  
Percy jumped off the now beached serpent, and started running the last few metres towards his mother.  
The centuar released the arrow.  
"MOM!" Percy screamed.

The arrow spun through the air with deadly precision hitting Sally straight in the heart.

She fell slowly, her blue dress fighting against the wind, as if trying to keep her upright. Percy dived and caught her just before she hit the ground.  
"No, mom no... You can't leave me. Hold on. Please... Please..."  
"Percy..." she whispered.  
Out if the corner of his eye Percy saw the centuars advancing. He threw his sword like a dagger with deadly accuracy, not taking his eyes away from his mothers face, hitting one of the centuars straight in the stomach, causing him to fall dead onto his brethren. They both crumpled into dust, and became indistinguishable from the sand.  
Sally lifted her arm and cupped her son's face. "Percy... My dear Percy..."  
"Mom... Please mom... I can save you..."  
"I'm so proud of you dear... So proud... You have been... so so brave for me..." Sally heaved.  
"Mom... " Percy croaked, his eyes full of tears.  
"You'll get your happy ever after Percy... I know it."  
Percy shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. He pushed the strands of curly hair out of his mother's face.  
"I love you, Percy... "  
She closed her eyes and slowly her heaving breaths stopped and she fell motionless and heavy in her son's arms.  
Percy sobbed quietly as he gently laid his mother down on the sand and kissed her forehead.

**Nico's POV:**  
Nico watched the scene on the beach, his anger slowly dissapating. "What have I done?!" he whispered to himself, horrified.  
A few moments later his common sense kicked in and he turned to run.  
CRASH! A wave knocked him off his feet, pushing him face-first beneath the salty sea water.

He thrashed about trying to swim to the surface but could not break through. The water around him started to churn and twist faster and faster until a whirlpool had formed around him, pulling him even deeper under the water. Nico was becoming desperate for a breath of air.  
Suddenly he was flung out of the water, suspended in mid-air by tendrils of water,wrapped around his body. He took a deep shaking breath, filling his oxygen deprived lungs. His wet hair fell on his eyes and he could barely see anything.  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" Nico heard Percy yell. He wasn't able to sense where Percy was; the water camouflaged the sea god's son well.  
"You could have easily saved them..." Percy's voice shook with anger. "WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. SAVE. THEM.!"  
Percy punctuated every word by slamming Nico onto the now hardened surface of the water, breaking his nose, tearing his skin, breaking his ribs.

Percy used the water to pull Nico's broken body towards him. He lifted Nico out of the water by holding the collar of his tattered black t-shirt. "Why?" Percy asked, pulling Nico's face close to his own. He pulled his fist back, ready to punch the kid in the face. Through the blood dripping down his face, Nico whispered "Because Bianca...". Regret flashed through Percy's eyes, replacing the anger for a moment. He let his hand fall to his side. He threw Nico into the water. "I'm sorry..." Percy said quietly. "I'm sorry you did this, and for what I now have to do.  
Percy churned the water below him into a whirlpool, before walking away. He didn't look back.

The water spun around Nico, as he battled it's huge waves. He tried to summon his skeletons to his aid but they just broke apart in the churning water around him. Nico felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into the water. He realized, this was the end. There was no escape this time. His lungs struggled for air. He could feel his heart beating wildly. Inside his head he heard Bianca's voice, _holding grudges is a child of Hades worst and most fatal flaw._ Nico could stand it any more. He tried to breathe in. He only took in water. His lungs burned. Drowning was the worst way to die. He panicked and flailed but was unable to break the surface of the water. It was as if a force was holding him underneath the sea. He took in more and more water and slowly began to lose consciousness. His world spun and became black as the water around him grew peaceful. His spirit flew down into the underworld, as his lifeless body began to float back upwards. Nico's fatal flaw had become fatal, at last.


End file.
